There are many fish in the sea
by Satoni
Summary: 7th year, Hermione has changed a lot over the summer. Snape can't stand her presence, he has already dismissed her from his classes, but fate seems to have different plans....
1. Changing of facts

Harry and Hermione were giving the Weasleys the honor of their long-term visit. It was very clear. Harry couldn't stand staying at the Dursley's place without his use of magic, and for the case we call Hermione's problem ...she apparently had the strength for the use of magic without her wand....It had all been an accident.  
  
She was petting crookshanks in the garden had been after a fight with her parents. And at that moment her neighbors arrived from holiday, which meant, she would again be babysitting little bastard Jason.  
  
Jason was an annoying 8 year old brat, that was always trying to do something wrong... Last time he had thrown Crookshanks out of the window... Jason was on first floor goddamnit! With a little spell (Hermione always kept her wand close while being tortured by the company of the brat) she had managed to get her beloved cat to land in a proper and decent way.  
  
To continue the story: Crookshanks was getting a bit nervous when Jasons head came popping up from behind the wooden fence. Hermione, feeling the terror that crossed her cats mind, wished that her swing set, which was placed awfully close to the fence, would fall, or in another way hurt spoiled Jason. As if it were magic, the swinger silently moved backwards, and began hitting Jason, with all in it's power. At the screaming of the terrified Jason, Hermione could only barely manage not to smile while the neighbors came out screaming to their beloved son. She couldn't help it, the swing set kept on making odd moves. While Jason himself was only able to scream, no other movement was possible.... This went too far...so Hermione pulled out her wand, and replaced the swinger on its former spot, as for the boy... well... she had managed to remember a charm that would relieve him from his pains.  
  
David and Rose, Jasons parents, didn't really know what to do or say. They could only manage to gaze at Hermione with their mouth open so you would be able to put your fist in it. They stood that way for over 3 minutes, when they started to get a sour throat, and closed their lips...Not a second later, they were already yelling at Hermione, who went inside with a careless shrug. Not only a week after the incident, the entire neighborhood knew the story. Hermione's parents couldn't bare the gossip anymore, so they found a rather comforting solution. Their daughter would stay with the Weasleys till the end of the holidays. Her parents did promise to come and wave their daughter goodbye when it was time to leave for another year on Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Now, Molly and Arthur Weasley had two more children to look after. But as Hermione spent most of her time studying for the following term, and Harry had always been a decent boy, they did not really have any objections. The entire family was happy for the arriving of the two guests. Arthur was thrilled about having two 'semi-muggles' who could tell him all about the non-wizarding world. Molly was so happy she added the two newcomers to her family clock in the kitchen.  
  
Ginny was had been thrilled about the idea of having her crush and her best friend in her house.  
  
Ron had his two best friends with him, Fred and George were happy to have two people that didn't already know all of their tricks, and Percy, he couldn't keep his eyes of Hermione telling her all about the life as a prefect.  
  
Ah, Hermione, our little know-it-all that wanted so badly to grow up, get good grades, and maybe after she had found a job, she would start to think about having her own family. However, this summer vacation she had grown taller, her female figures had shaped beautifully and she was becoming a real woman. These changes hadn't gone unnoticed to her male surounders. As I mentioned before, Percy couldn't keep his eyes of her. He loved how he could talk to her, as she listened to everything he said, and was really interested in what he had to say. He was wondering why he hadn't noticed her before.  
  
Fred and George, well, they weren't really mature, they did like the sight of the new Hermione however, but didn't really know how they should react to this. They pulled tricks on Hermione to get her attention, not realizing, they were only annoying her most of the time. For once they were really sorry they had graduated last year, and couldn't join the pretty lady into Hogwarts.  
  
As for Harry, well, he protected her, he liked Hermione, but to him, she was no more than a good friend that needed protection against male hormones. She was nothing more than a very good friend, because his heart already belonged to someone special; Ginny.  
  
But all of this went unnoticed by Hermione; she was concentrating on her books, even more now she had realized they were supposed to leave to Hogwarts in only one week. No, she had to study. She studied till late at night, and woke up most of the mornings with her head resting on top of an opened book.  
  
For the family Weasley this was going too far, she was even worse than Percy. No, something had to be done. So, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny took her out on a day trip. Molly Weasley had prepared a nice picnic basket for them to take. This would be the best distraction to get Hermione relaxed before entering the school gates. At first Hermione didn't agree of going with them, but they had convinced here by promising they would try not to bother her to much with essays that were suppose to be written in the first month of the new year. At that sight, and the overwhelming whining of Ginny, Harry and Ron, she decided to go anyway. So that morning, 3 days before the Hogwarts express would departure, they all left Arthur and Molly, who were screaming at them to be very careful.  
  
Ron and Harry walked in front, talking about quidditch, while Hermione was telling Ginny how exited she was on going back to Hogwarts. The walking group closed with Fred and George who were dropping little peaces of bread on the path along they walked. Hermione had laughed openly when she saw what the 2 boys were doing. It was clear to her now, that her present to them; a book full of muggle fairytales, had pleased them very much, as they were playing out one of the stories.  
  
Her loud laugh had been surprising to her friends; they hadn't heard her laughing like that for all of the weeks they had been together. Ron turned and his eyes met hers, he stood still, similar to all the others. Ah, the others had also noticed the locking of Ron and Hermione's eyes, and were quiet for a moment. Only Ginny let a sigh of happiness and Harry looked adored to Ginny, did she have such a romantic soul? Unfortunately Fred started coughing gently, and George followed him, only he didn't noticed the discrete way of his brother, and started coughing louder. Harry and Ginny had heard the little cough of Fred, while for Ron and Hermione the second cough was really a necessity. The two looked startled, and Hermione saw a red flush adoring Ron's cheeks plastering a huge grin on her face.  
  
At noon, they settled somewhere quiet, close to a lake, where they could eat the meal prepared by Molly. Hermione didn't eat that much tough, which pleased the others with having ore for themselves. Hermione didn't have a great appetite. She needed to put 2 and 2 together, and figure a few things out. What had happened only half an hour ago, was something she couldn't really put her finger on...  
  
The group had finished eating, Fred and George shrank the almost empty basket to pocketsize, and they decided to let their bodies adjust to the extra pounds that were now sorting their way through their bodies. Every member of the group started his own activity: Fred and George went to the lake, trying to get Hermione's attention with loud screams as the cold water splattered around, making their clothes soaking wet.  
  
Ginny was lying on the grass enjoying the warmth of the sun. It took only a couple of minutes before Harry had spotted his angel and went to lay next to her accompanied by Ron. Both Harry and Ginny wished Ron would leave them alone for once. However they didn't know they were feeling the same about that, so Ron could stay. It didn't matter anyway, because Ron was lying quietly next to Harry with his eyes closed, no doubt thinking of the moment he had had with his dream girl.  
  
Hermione had placed herself against a tree, in the shadows, and was trying to read a book about transfiguration for advanced studies, that she had managed to take with her, without the others noticing. However, her mind wasn't able to concentrate on the words in the book, while she was thinking about what had happened between Ron and her.  
  
This wasn't possible; she was not having a crush on a red haired 'I-need-your-help-on-an-essay-again'. She had to admit tough, that over the summer he had grown into a good looking young man. He must have been working out, his shoulders had become wider, and boy, did he look nice when she arrived at the Weasleys that day as he carried her suitcases upstairs into Ginny's room. The sun had shined a lot this year, and obviously it didn't have the same effect on him as on her. Her skin had gained a nice tanned color, whereas his face was now covered with light brown freckles. It looks kind of cute, she had to admit that.  
  
She couldn't think of that, she was first going to end her university studies and finding a job, before even considering dating someone. And that was final!  
  
The day had passed, and she again was sitting in the study room when Ginny came in...after knocking off course. Ginny apparently needed to talk with Hermione, as she was asking her to come to bed early tonight and if possible immediately.  
  
Hermione sighed... ok, she would give in for Ginny's sake as the matter seemed pressing. She joined Ginny to the bedroom, changed clothes, brushed her teeth, and sat on top of the bed.  
  
"Ok, Ginny spit it out!"...  
  
"Do you fancy my brother?"  
  
As soon as Hermione heard Ginny's question she was sorry for giving in that easy. The worst part of all was, that she didn't know what to answer, she really didn't. She didn't know whether she 'likes' Ron or not. And if she did know what to answer, she wouldn't tell Ginny anyway. She looked for the appropriate answer...  
  
"Which one, it's getting confusing; you must be more specific..."  
  
Ok, she knew damn well that Ginny meant Ron, but hey, what was she supposed to say... Ginny new immediately it was a rhetorical question, and figured out Hermione wouldn't be letting go of her feelings that easy. So she started about hers. Hermione knew what the next subject would be by seeing Ginny's eyes twinkle... Harry. It wasn't a secret that Ginny had fancied him for over more than 5 years.  
  
"Here we go again"....Hermione sighed.  
  
"Isn't he sooooo cute? Have you seen him looking at me earlier when you and Ron"...  
  
She stopped when she saw Hermione rolling her eyes...  
  
"Ginny, do you want me to tell him you fancy him? I know for sure he will agree on that one"....  
  
"would you do that for me?"  
  
"Ginny, you should better concentrate on you books than on boys, you're turning into Lavender"  
  
"But I really, I..."  
  
A knock on the door. Harry and Ron came in. They looked strangely at Hermione, why isn't she between her books?  
  
"Two gentlemen are coming to wish two lovely ladies goodnight"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, who looked extremely happy to see her two friends...  
  
"we're not tired yet, come and join us, we were just having a little chat at the moment"  
  
Ginny tried to glare to her as she knew Hermione was trying to escape from the conversation, but she was too happy when Harry accepted the offer.  
  
Harry and Ron came in and now Harry was doubting where he should take a seat... or next to the love of his life, or play it safe and take a seat next to Hermione.  
  
Ron had noticed his friend doubt, and took place next to Hermione. Hermione's smile disappeared... ok, she hadn't planned for this...Ginny had noticed Hermione's discomfort, and asked her and Ron to leave because she had to 'discuss' something with Harry. Hermione's eyebrow came up, this wasn't normal, Ginny had a plan...and she was hiding it for her. She groaned, and walked out the room without waiting for Ron.  
  
"Hermione! Mione, come on.... Don't walk away like that...wait for me! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Hermione stepped into the living room, and dropped herself in the sofa. Ron stopped at the door, and looked to that lovely face, those cheekbones, those eyes....ow, he wanted her so badly...he stepped closer to her  
  
"Hermione, come on".  
  
He took a step closer standing right in front of her, and took place next to her, he putted his legs up, feet into the sofa.  
  
"You're ok, Mione?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
She had to change subject, he was getting to close.  
  
"Are you too having the feeling that Harry fancies your baby sister?"  
  
Ron pulled back. Her plan had worked.  
  
"You mean you didn't figure it out before? They're hopeless, both of them, neither of them is making a move".  
  
"You really don't have a problem with them being together?"  
  
"Actually... no. She's my baby sister, and he's my best friend. I want them both to be happy, like I want you to be happy too."  
  
"Ok, maybe it's time to help them get started, now's the only question, HOW!"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not that good in this stuff."  
  
"Ok, I'll do it, and you can help me. Do you have a piece of paper, and a pen?"  
  
"Coming right up, boss"  
  
A little blush colored Hermione's face. He knew exactly how he had to get her blush, and by calling her his superior, he had found another way.  
  
"Ok, this is what we need to do. We make a list of everything they both like and dislike."  
  
"Harry loves quidditch"  
  
"Ginny likes talking"  
  
Hermione and Ron made a list of 20 things they both like, and 20 things they both dislike  
  
The living room was dark; only one foul beam of light of the little spot next to the sofa made it clear someone was in there. Because of the low temperature in the room, Ron and Hermione had come to sit real close to one another, bend over 3 sheets over paper. They were thrilled about their plans, that they hadn't noticed it was already half past 2; they've been down there for over 4 hours.  
  
In meanwhile Ginny and Harry were discussing something of their own. They both had noticed the tension between Ron and Hermione when they locked eyes that morning. Harry and Ginny both ha figured out that Ron had a little crush on Hermione. However they didn't know if Hermione was feeling the same.  
  
"I tried asking her this evening, but she didn't want to answer"  
  
"Yeah I know, I've tried to get something out of her too" he grinned.  
  
"I think the only thing we can do is put them together as often as possible."  
  
"I hope it'll work out between the two of them"  
  
"Yeah, it would be really cool. She could help him doing his homework"  
  
"Ginny, she's already helping him with that for over 6 years"  
  
They both started laughing loudly. It wasn't until they both lay exhausted on the bed that the laughing silently died down.  
  
Ginny moved to her lay on her side so she could see Harry get over his laughing. He saw her looking at him, and looked back to her, trying to capture her eyes. She bent down a bit, he came leaning to her...and she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight" she said  
  
Harry intensified his look, and in one surprising, yet soft move, he sat up a little, cupped her head, and gave her a kiss.  
  
As his lips touched hers, she lost himself in his warmth, his warm hands, his lips...  
  
As it was Harry who had begun the kissing, it was he who ended it.  
  
"I must be getting to my room now, if your parents come in..."  
  
Ginny looked stunned and still a bit shocked.  
  
"Stay until Hermione gets back, please"  
  
Harry, who was walking towards the door, came back in, let his lips touch hers.  
  
"You'll be ok, I'm sure she will be right up"  
  
And after a few seconds:  
  
"Sweet dreams"  
  
And Harry left the room, leaving Ginny all alone in her room, with no-one to whom she could talk to.  
  
She finally got under the sheets and it didn't take long before she followed Harry's advice.  
  
The morning sun was shining through Ginny's bedroom window. She had a nice sleep and her dream was even more thrilling. All night she dreamt about Harry and how he had kissed her. Then it struck her, she had to tell Hermione all about it. She turned, but still had her eyes closed.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
...no answer...  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
...still no answer...she couldn't help opening her eyes, and next she saw Hermione's bed... not slept in...  
  
Oh well, she's probably in her study room again. Ginny calmly walked through the corridor and knocked on the study room...  
  
"Hermione"  
  
Again, no answer. Ginny opened the door, and found the room empty. This was becoming scary, something had happened, and she had to warn Harry. She ran to the room Ron and Harry were sleeping in.  
  
She knocked, and opened the door just a few inches  
  
"Harry"  
  
"mmmm"  
  
She took this as a 'please come in', and she opened the door.  
  
The first thing that drew her attention in the room, were the black hairs at the end of the white sheets. She relaxed when she saw Harry.  
  
"Harry"....euhm..."honey"  
  
Harry turned, his face in her direction now, and his lips curled softly into a smile, even before his eyes were opened.  
  
Ginny walked slowly towards him. She took place on his bed, and gave him a little kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Dreamt well, sweetie?"  
  
Ginny smiled, if he only knew.  
  
"Yes"  
  
He sat up right next to her and gently kissed her lips.  
  
"That's good" "but why do you wake me up this early?"  
  
She looked at Harry, and the whole reason she was in his room, just popped up again.  
  
"Hermione!" she said in a panic voice. "Hermione hasn't slept in her bed!"  
  
"Calm down Ginny, she probably has studied trough the night, and..."  
  
Before Harry could finish his sentence, Ginny stood up again.  
  
"I looked in the study room, she wasn't there either" "something must be wrong!!!" she panicked...  
  
Harry stood up and softly took Ginny in his arms "there must be an explanation for this"  
  
Ginny sighed, Harry was probably right. She wanted to lay her head on his comforting shoulders, but suddenly she saw Ron's bed.  
  
"Ron isn't here either!" now, she was really terrified!  
  
Harry started to grin...  
  
"What! Our friends are in trouble, and you start grinning?!"  
  
"Hush my darling, do you remember yesterday evening? You asked them to leave, together..."  
  
"Hermione and my brother? that's nonsense..."  
  
"Well, it could be, regarding the fact that they locked eyes earlier that day."  
  
"Maybe, but still..."  
  
"Let's go down to see if breakfast is ready"  
  
"Yeah, maybe they're downstairs and talked all night"  
  
They entered the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs, pancakes and fresh bread made their way through Harry's nose. And he suddenly felt very hungry  
  
"Mom, have you seen Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Honey, look at the family clock" Molly answered without looking at her daughter who was holding hands with Harry.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at the clock a saw both the pointers of Ron and Hermione fixed on 'living room'...  
  
"But sshht, be quiet!" Molly turned to see her daughter. She smiled when she saw her daughter's hand in Harry's. Another couple she thought. This has been a productive night... at this thought she turned her face back to her pancakes.  
  
Harry and Ginny didn't really know what mother Weasley meant with, 'be quiet', but decided to walk tiptoed to the living room.  
  
Silently they opened the door, and saw Ron lying in Hermione's arms.  
  
"That's so cute" whispered Ginny while she rubbed herself closer to Harry's side. 


	2. Departure

Chapter 2: departure  
  
A large part of Peron 9½ was colored red. Almost the entire Weasley family was waving out Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Hermione's eyes were searching above all the heads around her. Her parents would weave her off, but they had owled her to say they probably wouldn't make it. But she really expected her parents to come. The thought that she hadn't seen them for over 3 weeks and she wouldn't see them until Christmas was slightly unbearable. After 5 minutes she gave up, a sad look in her eyes. Molly and Arthur were giving their famous preach and warnings. And Hermione grinned when Molly addressed Ginny to be careful, and not to hurry into something and that if there would be any problem she could owl her, and so on. But it definitely was addressed on her relationship with Harry. And as she saw Ginny blushing, she knew Ginny also knew wat it was all about.  
  
She started smiling broadly when she saw Harry creating a red blush on his cheeks. Apparently Arthur was giving him a lecture about the fact that Ginny was still to young, and he would not appreciate it when he forced her into something, but he was also telling him that if she was ready, he would be relieved to know it was Harry who took away his daughter's innocence.  
  
She looked at Ron to see whether he was having as much fun as she did about it, when she heard Arthur say: "And you son, the same counts for you. So don't even think about letting go of your hormones before she makes the first move." His head giving a quick hint on Hermione.  
  
From the morning she had woke up, holding Ron in her arms on the couch, the whole family thought she and Ron were a couple, just like Harry and Ginny. It was clear to her, that everyone had seen them sleep and let them, before Fred and George woke them up with their loud whistling.  
  
Although she had told everyone that it was nothing, that they just fell asleep while working on something, anyone seemed to believe her. She told Ginny and Harry, and although they assured her they knew the truth, they hadn't giving any sign of it.  
  
Her thought were ripped away when she heard a familiar voice shouting her name.  
  
"Mione!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Her parents came running towards her  
  
"Sorry where late girl, it's just..."  
  
Hermione broke the speech  
  
"No problem mom, I'm glad you're here now. By the way, have you heard? I'm going to be a head girl this year! Dumbledore owled me this morning!"  
  
Her mom gave a smile: "I'm so happy for you Mione, I'm sure you're going to do a great job!" then turned to Molly and Arthur:  
  
"I hope she has been good, you haven't had any problems with her did you?"  
  
"No, the opposite actually. Sometimes I wish I had children as quiet as her. I don't think she will need to study throughout the year anymore."  
  
"She certainly will find it necessary to make time to study, I'm sure" Ron said teasingly.  
  
Hermione gave him a cold glare  
  
"Actually yes, as I almost do all your homework, and will need to help you study for your NEWT's."  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, Mione" was his only answer, and everyone laughed loudly.  
  
Everyone started hugging each other to say their goodbyes. Hermione needed more time than anyone else, as Fred, George and Percy wanted a firm, long hug, all telling her that they were better than Ron. Only Percy congratulated her for being promoted to head girl, and gave her a few hints, on situations he had been in.  
  
"Thank you" was the only thing she said when he let her go.  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat in the train, and waved at their parents who where standing outside of the train with watery eyes while the train left the station.  
  
They had just bought as many candy as the little table could bear, and where all talking excitedly about the new school year. Harry and Ron were discussing a new quidditch tactic, while Hermione was nearly teaching a bored Ginny all the things she herself had studied this summer, when a white haired boy looked down at them standing in the doorway.  
  
"Potter!" he sneered, still not killed by the Dark Lord, I see?"  
  
Ginny stood up, only then realizing the boy had grown over the summer and was now, a head taller than her. But, she was too angry to take the weight of her feet, and said "buzz off, Malfoy!" Hermione pulled her back on her seat.  
  
"I see you already hired someone to defend you!" his mouth curling into a devilish, daring smile  
  
"He didn't hire me! He's my boyfriend!" Ginny yelled at Draco  
  
"Even worse" was his only comment and after a few minutes, when he didn't get an answer, he said: "I would better keep an eye on my baby sister if I were you Weasley; she's shagging a born loser"  
  
Ron could do nothing but look very, very angry. Now it was Hermione's time to speak  
  
"At least she isn't shagging you!"  
  
Draco looked at the young women that looked up from an opened book, trying unsuccessfully to keep his mouth closed.  
  
Draco finally noticed that he was gazing at a mudblood, and turned with only a disgruntled and confused look on his face.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, have you seen his look?" There was Harry's voice that broke the occurred silence.  
  
"He hadn't expected you on saying that, that's for sure" Ron commented with a proud voice  
  
Hermione let a careless shrug. "I just can't believe you don't know how to stand up for yourself, and of course he knew I was right." She said with a big smile.  
  
The group laughed. And continued with whatever they were doing.  
  
"Longbottom! How many cauldrons are you planning burnings holes in this year. I'm sure you're a going to try to break last year's record" the sharp voice of Draco sounded in the compartment next to them.  
  
"I've had it with that boy" Hermione said while placing her book gently on the table. She stood up, and walked towards a stuttering Longbottom.  
  
"That's enough Malfoy! Go play with Crabbe and Goyle!" Hermione said with an angry, but calm voice.  
  
Malfoy twisted his head, looking down in Hermione' eyes.  
  
"euhm" He didn't know what to say. But immediately he continued. "See you in school Longbottom, be afraid! Because she" Draco gave a little nod in Hermione's direction "won't be around all the time to save your ass!"  
  
"Enough Draco! Leave him alone"  
  
Draco now turned completely, and with a swing of his robes, he disappeared.  
  
Ginny was looking from the doorway, mouth open in her gaze. She had seen everything that happened.  
  
"Tsjees, thanks Hermione!" Longbottom said.  
  
Hermione was relieved that Draco hadn't lift his voice to her. And although he was taking every chance to show his hate to Griffyndors, she was happy that he acted rather civilized to her. "No problem Neville"  
  
Ginny turned, and took place on her seat once again.  
  
Harry saw the confused look on her eyes, so he took Hermione's place next to Ginny, embracing her. "Hey, you're ok?" he said, while gently turning her face to his, and giving her a little kiss.  
  
"Yeah, I guess?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, It's nothing, I'm fine" and immediately after "Draco is acting really strange in company of Hermione"  
  
Hermione finished comforting and talking to Neville and went to see here friends again.  
  
She saw Harry sitting next to Ginny, leaving only a place next to Ron.  
  
She took that place, and looked at her watch. "We're almost there" she stated; "Lets put on our uniforms" she said with a way too excited voice.  
  
In the great hall the new first-years were sorted, and the teachers were introduced. The table full of Slithering applauded and yelling each other's head off, when Professor Dumbledore introduced the new DADA-teacher: Professor Severus Snape!  
  
Harry's eyes met Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's when he heard the news.  
  
Ron was the first to let his mind slip: "This can't be true! And he's still teaching Potions too? That is way too many hours of Snape in one week!"  
  
Hermione simply nodded, she had quite a bit respect for the old man. She didn't like him, but respected his double life as a spy.  
  
"Maybe this really is a good idea, when you think about his experience." Harry said.  
  
"Still, I don't really like the idea."  
  
A little light sparkled out of professor Dumbledore's wand. Everyone had noticed it, and the buzz stopped immediately.  
  
"And before we start with our meal, I would like to introduce our new headgirl and headboy. Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy.  
  
"And now, let the feast begin!"  
  
On every table, dishes with the most exclusive strange and good things appeared.  
  
Hermione was a bit shocked when she heard his name. She was going to share a tower with Draco! She was going to stay as little time as possible in that tour. She was sure of that.  
  
Hermione, curious as ever, wanted to see Draco's reaction. She didn't need to look for him a long time, cause because of his height, he came head above the other students, and his long blond hairs, well, they weren't really difficult to find. From the minute she saw him, she found him looking at her, not in hate, not in disappointment, but with a shine in his eyes.  
  
She was shocked. This couldn't be, she must be looking at someone else, she glimpsed over the Slytherin table. No, this was definitely him, but when she wanted to find that sparkle in his eyes again, he was already talking to Crabbe and Goyle. So she turned back to the rest of her friends, so she could share her disbelief. She met 3 gazes, and 3 open mouths full of food.  
  
"Hermione! You just have spent a whole 3 minutes looking at Draco!"  
  
"A little bit jealous Ron? You do know she will be spending more time with him now, do you?" Harry said before bursting into laughing, immediately joined by his little angle next to him.  
  
Ron's face was almost as red as his hair. He was both angry and embarrassed by Harry's confrontation.  
  
Finally Hermione had something to say. "C'mon guys, you know I don't fancy Malfoy, so Ron has no reason to be jealous. Second, there was a strange sparkle in his eyes of which I couldn't find the reason. One would almost start to think that he's up to something."  
  
That shut the friends up, and besides, their food was getting cold.  
  
Hermione entered the tower. She couldn't believe where she was looking at. 2 long 3-person sofas and 2 1-person couches, all placed around solid wooden fireplace. There was also a large table with 10 seats, with a bowl of cookies and a bowl of candy. Ron would like this she taught. On her right side, there was a small bar. Behind it, she saw a sort of fridge and something that looked like an oven. There was also a little elevator to send all their dirty dishes to the kitchen, and 10 glasses. You could easily call it a small kitchen.  
  
Then she saw 5 doors. One had a sign with Draco's name on it, on the other one she could fin her own name, but for who were the other doors for? She walked towards the one next to the kitchen/bar. She opened it, and found the lavatory. Ok, that's a good start; we have a toilet for guests.  
  
She walked to the other door, the one opposite of her and in the middle of the 2 bedrooms. She opened the door, and gasped. This was not possible! She was not sharing a bathroom with Draco, She was certainly not! But she liked what she saw anyway. A very large bath, you could take a bath with two, and still find some space available, a shower right beside, another toilet, and a washbasin.  
  
Above that washbasin, there were 2 semi-small closets apparently for their little bathroom-stuff, like shampoo for example. She wanted to open one, but it was closed. She tried the other one, and that one did open.  
  
She closed the bathroom door, and moved to the last mystery door. Gently she opened it.  
  
Books, nothing but books, Hermione jumped and ran towards the bookshelves... There must be hundreds! She had her private library for crying out loud!  
  
In the far end of the library she found another door, this one however, was locked. Hermione was thrilled. So many books to read! She was going to spend awfully much time in here. Now she figured out the use of the bar. The house elves had better things to do than serving one person who was studying much too hard.  
  
With the top of her fingers she ran over the covers of the books, while heading for the door.  
  
She closed the library door with sad look, and opened the door of her bedroom. There it was. A king-sized-waterbed. In the room there was also a little fireplace, with a 2-person couch in front; a large built in cup board a desk and a window overlooking the lake.  
  
She unpacked her luggage immediately, and laid down on the king-sized waterbed.  
  
Turning her head to the left, she saw a letter laying on the nightstand. "That's strange", she taught, "That letter hasn't been there before."  
  
She read it:

* * *

Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I see you found your way through the tower and I am pleased to see you like most of what you have seen already. And no, you can't have a separate bathroom.  
  
Although I completely trust your actions, as a Headgirl, you have a few rules you have to attend.  
  
1.You can invite friends, but they must be back in their own rooms before curfew.  
  
2.No guests can enter the library, except for when you or Mr. Malfoy are tutoring someone. That person must be accompanied by you or Mr. Malfoy.  
  
3.As a headgirl you can order food or drink any time you want until midnight. At midnight, the fridge will be filled for nighttime use.  
  
4.Guests can only enter the living room and the lavatory. The other rooms are protected by wards and can only be entered by an authorized person, or accompanied by an authorized person.  
  
5.You're allowed to leave your tower after curfew  
  
6.You are obliged to attend at least one staff meeting every month.  
  
7.Laundry will be picked up every Friday  
  
8. 3 times a week you will have to take the duty of night-surveillance on you  
  
I hope you enjoy your year as a headgirl. If questions pop up, you can always ask me or another staff member.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Professor Dumbledore

* * *

She finished the letter and smiled. She was thirsty, and there was only one way to solve that problem: She threw a little bit of floo-powder in the fire and said "kitchen". The flames became green, and she asked for a cup of tea. 5 minutes later, a house-elf walked towards her, and gave her the asked cup of tea. The elf was dressed in Gryffindor colors.  
  
"Thank you, euhm"  
  
"My name's Loddle, miss, I will be serving you throughout the year miss"  
  
"Thank you Loddle"  
  
"If miss needs something, miss asks Loddle"  
  
"Ok, Loddle, thank you"  
  
And with that Loddle disappeared.  
  
Hermione couldn't wait to see her friends again. She had so much to tell...  
  
She gave her room another look, and opened the door, and there he was.  
  
Draco had moved the chair he was sitting on, to let it face Hermione's door. He had his hands in his lap and was playing with his fingers.  
  
"So, we meet again Granger" He said in a calm, masculin voice.  
  
"Yes Malfoy. And although I would love to stay and talk to you, my friends are waiting" She said in a sarcastic way, before she stepped on her heels, and left the tower leaving Draco with a stunned look in his eyes.  
  
Hermione opened the door to the common room and it took only a few seconds before Lavender was standing in front of her.  
  
"What did you do this summer, Hermione?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, as she was certain Lavender wasn't asking after her social life"  
  
"Well, you're tall, shaped. I mean, last year you were only as big as me but almost without any indication about you being a girl."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Lavender" Hermione said in an angry sarcastic tone.  
  
"No, no, no, I don't mean it that way. It's just...you're almost half a head bigger than me now, and every guy is staring at you instead of, well...at me!"  
  
"There must be another reason for that"  
  
Hermione walked to Harry without even waiting for Lavender's reaction  
  
Ginny stood next to Harry, and is was she who opened the conversation  
  
"She's right, you know"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, there isn't a single boy that hasn't looked at you. You've changed a lot, Hermione. Even my brothers couldn't keep there eyes of you. And even now there are a few guys staring at you. One of them is standing right behind me."  
  
Hermione looked up, and saw Ron, walking towards them, eyes fixed  
  
"Ron, stop that!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Don't look at me, like I'm a candy. Because I'm not!"  
  
It was then, that Hermione started to look around the common room. And as she looked, she saw a few heads turning rapidly.  
  
"I think you should go to Pomfrey, because you're starting to get illusions."  
  
"Anyway, what do you think of your new room? Is it nice?"  
  
"Yeah, and what about Malfoy, have you seen him yet, he hasn't been rude to you has he?!"  
  
Hermione smiled "Yes Ron, I've seen him, but I walked right out to meet you guys. And the rooms are really nice! I even have my own library, well euhm, I'll have to share it with Draco, but anyway. And Harry? I've received a waterbed!"  
  
"What? You got to be kidding me! Where did they get that from?"  
  
"Dumbledore must have known that I have one myself at home, I don't know?"  
  
"Well, congratulations! When are you having a sleep over?"  
  
"Harry!" And only one second later: "Hermione! You're not going to invite MY boyfriend over in your bedroom! You already have Ron, so keep your hands of Harry!" she put out her tongue at Hermione, and gave Harry a quick kiss. "And that counts for you to!" Harry grinned. And they all started to laugh.  
  
"So, what class are we having tomorrow, Mione?"  
  
"Tomorrow Harry, we start with transfiguration. After McGonagall's opening speech, we will have to hear at Sprout's. After Lunch you will be having divination, while I'm going to Arithmetic's. The last class is euhm, right DADA."  
  
"Gosh Mione, you've already studied your schedule by hard?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "I only just looked through them once." She apologized  
  
"Yeah Right honey, what's the first class the morning after?"  
  
"Potions, followed by charms"  
  
"You see, you're obsessed. You could better be obsessed by me, I'm much more interesting"  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed, "And you are telling us, you two are not having a relationship? You sound like a marred couple!" the laughing became louder.  
  
Ron obviously liked the idea, but Hermione stood perplexed.  
  
Ginny had a comment to make too: "yeah Hermione, you're already wearing the trousers"  
  
Ron gave an angry look at his sister, and after a few seconds Harry too noticed the change in Hermione's eyes, leaving only Ginny laughing.  
  
Ron softly pulled Hermione closer, and laid her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Ginny threw another stone. "Of all the guys walking around in here, you choose my brother? Man, you must be crazy!" She was off laughing again.  
  
Ron feared the worst, and pulled Hermione in a full embrace now. But Hermione turned and walked head down to the door.  
  
"Good job, sister!" Ron's head was turning red, "you just never know when you've got to shut up, do you!" He turned and ran to Hermione, walking her towards her tower.  
  
Ginny suddenly stopped smiling. She had now idea what she had done. She was confused, and feeling a bit guilty for the moment, apparently she had made her best friend feel bad. She faced Harry, who wasn't looking too happy either.  
  
"That wasn't really nice Ginny, you've hurt her" "I don't know why, but you did, and tomorrow you will make it up to her. No more jokes about her and Ron ok? She obviously isn't quite ready for it."  
  
"Now, go to bed, it's only minutes before curfew". He turned, stood, and turned towards Ginny again. He gave her a kiss. "Sweet dreams honey". And with this he walked towards his room, leaving Ginny all by herself.  
  
"You ok, Mione?"  
  
"Yes" She obviously wasn't, because tears were still running down her cheeks.  
  
Ron gently rubbed her face dry with the tops of his thumbs while cupping her head.  
  
Hermione just stood there, here arms still around him, needing a hug, but captured by his gentle touch.  
  
Hermione opened the door with her wand, and walked in, still holding on Ron tightly. She was happy when she found the living room empty. No sign of the headboy. She opened her bedroom door, leaving it open for Ron. He stepped into the room and looked around. This was definitely Hermione's room, a big pile of books on her desk, and her backpack made for the next day.  
  
He went over to the bed, and wanted to put his hands on the mattress as a first move to sit down. However, his hand seemed to sag in, instead of gaining some support, he stood back up immediately.  
  
"Mione, there's something wrong with the bed" he looked at the bed while swallowing hard  
  
"Oh, Ron, it's just a waterbed, the mattress is filled with water, it's a muggle-thing, it's better for your back and all."  
  
She had her nightgown on, sat on the bed, and pulled a still amazed Ron down next to her. 


	3. The morning after

Chapter 3: The morning after  
  
Hermione sat up from her bed. She had fallen asleep in Ron's comforting, muscled arms. But when she looked up at the place where she knew he had been laying, she saw he was gone. It wasn't like him at all to disappear like that. And he couldn't have left her rooms because of the wards placed on the door.  
  
"Good morning Honey" she looked at the place the sound came from and she saw Ron standing in the doorway of her built-in closet.  
  
"Good morning Ron. What time is it?"  
  
"We still have a couple of hours before breakfast, don't worry"  
  
"Ok" Ron walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed, and pulled her down with him, in the same position they had been laying all night: He on his back, with her curled up against him, resting her face on his chest, and holding her tightly with his arms.  
  
"Try to sleep a little bit more" he whispered.  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Yes honey"  
  
"What were you doing in my closet?"  
  
"Nothing in particular, I was just investigating your room, and the closet was the last thing I was looking at. It's huge!"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Nothing my girl, now sleep"  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She was happy for the 3 friends she had. Ginny was the one with whom she could talk with for hours. Harry was the one that understood the way she was feeling sometimes, and with whom she could discuss muggle-stuff. But Ron, Ron was different. Ron made her feel safe, he comforted he. He would always cheer her up when she was feeling down. And although he and she didn't think much alike, they couldn't stand being without one another.  
  
The alarm went of. Hermione jumped from her bed. "Ron, wake up! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Huh? No, Hermione, c'mon, we still have an hour to get dressed and walk down"  
  
"Yeah, and?... I need to get ready, and so do you, wake up!"  
  
Hermione put on her bathrobe, took her clothes and towel with her, and marched towards the bathroom.  
  
It was locked.  
  
"Draco? Are you in there?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Can you hurry up, please! There's more than one who needs to use the bathroom!"  
  
"Aaarghhh, just, wait a moment!"  
  
The door unlocked, and Draco stepped out with only his towel around the waist, and his wet hair combed back.  
  
"Good morning to you too!" He sneered lightly  
  
"Yeah, Thanks! Now let me in please"  
  
Draco watched Hermione walking into the bathroom. It was only when he heard the water streaming he decided it was time for him to put on his clothing.  
  
After barely 10 minutes she was ready to go down and was hungry like hell.  
  
She stepped back into her room, and called Ron.  
  
I'm finished. Now, go wash yourself"... "But be quiet and put a silence-spell on the bathroom, if Draco finds out you were here all night, he's going to freak out"  
  
Ron only nodded and looked around before making his way to the bathroom, while Hermione removed the wards of her door.  
  
Hermione took a book of advanced potions, and started to read. After half an hour she stood up, took her backpack and walked towards the living room. She glanced at her watch, and freaked out when she saw they had only 10 minutes left.  
  
"Ron, Aren't you finished yet? You are taking ages!" she whispered.  
  
At that moment Draco came walking in. "Who or what are you talking to?"  
  
"Oh, uhm, I'm just talking to... myself. I...euh...forgot something in the bathroom." she tried to smile. But the smile faded as she saw he was waiting for her to enter the bathroom.  
  
She opened the door only as far as she needed to enter the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, then, See you at DADA" he said as she entered the bathroom, feeling both terrified and curious for what she would be finding there.  
  
She closed the door immediately behind her.  
  
Ron was standing with his towel around his waist facing the mirror. His face was red, and he had his wand in his hand.  
  
"What! Are you doing" Hermione asked in her most ironic way.  
  
"I'm trying to shave but my wand is refusing his duty today, I believe."  
  
"I think not. Aaarrghh, I can not believe this!" Hermione pulled her wand out of her sleeve and cast a shaving spell on Ron, making his skin nice and smooth.  
  
"Thanks, Mione?" He looked surprised.  
  
"Don't look so surprised; you do have a sister so don't be so naive!" "Now, get dressed!"  
  
"Don't hurry like that, we still have..."  
  
Hermione broke him off "only 5 more minutes"  
  
"Ow fuck!"  
  
"Are you going to watch me or help me or something, because if you are, I want to do the same when you are changing clothes?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned tomato and she left the bathroom in a hurry.  
  
Draco was nowhere to be seen, that was a relieve.  
  
After only 2 more minutes Ron was ready and joined Hermione to the great hall, hoping Harry would have been smart enough to carry his bag with him.  
  
Hermione entered the great hall pulling Ron with her. Harry and Ginny were already sitting at the table newt to each other, and eating hungrily.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny, Harry" "Had a good sleep?"  
  
"yes thanks Mione, so how was your night with my beloved brother?"  
  
Harry was afraid that Hermione would start one of her rages again, but instead she surprised him by saying:  
  
"Well, actually we did had a good night, didn't we? Ok, we might not have slept much, but the shagging was super, wasn't it, hun?"  
  
Ron had already seated himself, and with a mouth full of pancakes, and sugar sticking to the milk in the corners of his lips, he gave a very surprised look at Hermione.  
  
Hermione started laughing for everyone to hear; you didn't think I was serious did you? I mean, you obviously did, when I see all three of you gaping at me open mounded.  
  
"Well it could've been true, Hermione" You never know, and since you two are dating.  
  
"Ginny listen, We are NOT dating"  
  
Ginny eyed Harry unbelievable, but Harry only shook his head at her, as to say, let it be Ginny.  
  
They finished their meal and Ron, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ginny, who wasn't in the same class as they were. The day went well.  
  
Both McGonagall as Sprout gave their opening speech and a lecture about the stuff they would be learning this year, and what will be expected of them. Most against Hermione's liking, as she hoped that the first day would be educative, instead of relaxing.  
  
Professor Vector's opening wasn't much of a change. But at least she hadn't Ron and Harry around her who kept talking.  
  
Hermione was getting used to the extra attention she received from the boys. She started noticing when Grell Fuzz from Huffelpuf came over to her to ask her help him study, as well as 3 other Huffelpufs, 2 Ravenclaws, 4 Gryffindors and to her big surprise also a few slytherins. She wasn't used to it, she tutored Ron, and helped Harry and Ginny yes, but for the first day of school, without even having seen any subject matters, it was starting to get a bit too obvious. She told them that they even didn't have a proper class but off course, when they needed help, they could always come asking her.  
  
After divination she met up with Ron and Harry, before going to their first Defence Against Dark Arts class of the year. Ron carried Hermione's bag for her, when he saw there were loads of books in it.  
  
Snape was already seated at his desk when the three of them came in. Snape glared at the three.  
  
"Do you already found someone to carry your books for you, Miss Granger? If you can't even take control over your own backpack, I suggest you leave this class, as it will handle much serious creatures than a number of books."  
  
Hermione was furious. She placed herself at the desk where Ron had placed her books, safely next to Ron.  
  
"Didn't I ask you to leave, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes professor"  
  
"Well than, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I'm not going, I didn't do anything wrong" Hermione was furious, but tried to keep a cool head. She thought that if every man asked her attention, she could get his, and convince him she could stay.  
  
Hermione swept her hair back but this didn't seem to help, as he gave her a cold glare  
  
"10 points for Gryffindor, now, get out!"  
  
She wasn't going to miss this class she thought. She loosened her tie, and opened a few buttons of her blouse. She twisted her tie around her neck. And all of this in one movement. She bent over so Snape could see here, and she whined.  
  
"Sorry Professor, can I please stay in class, I don't believe that I've done something wrong"  
  
Snape his eyes glanced at what she was revealing, but as a Slytherin knew it was just a plan, he gave her a cold glare, and sneered  
  
"That'll be 50 points from Gryffindor"  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"For each minute you are wasting of my valuable time"  
  
Hermione stood, took her bag, and stepped out of class. She pulled her clothes back into their normal place, and knew now; she still wasn't as pretty as the many boys clamed her to be, if she couldn't even get a little bit of attention from a grown man.  
  
Hermione was still furious. How could he, she hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
She knew that she had to go to professor Dumbledore to get an assignment for the lost time, so she started walking over to him. She was only half way, when she bumped into him.  
  
"Professor, Sorry, I"  
  
"It's ok, Miss Granger, I know you were looking for me, so I thought, why not give her a little hand."  
  
"I...I was thrown out of DADA class. And I was wondering."  
  
"I have the perfect task for you. Walk with me to the infirmary. Poppy has been begging for extra help."  
  
"What will I have to do?"  
  
"I don't really know, I think you will just need to make some healing potions. I know that is one of your best subjects, and help her with the patients, I think"  
  
"I would love to do that, I still doubt whether I will choose a future as a mediwitch or as a teacher."  
  
"maybe this will help you with you decision."  
  
"thank you, professor"  
  
Here we are.  
  
"Poppy, Hermione has been expelled from DADA today, maybe you can give her something to do?"  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore, I will be needing her help. There has been a serious fight between second year gryffindor and Slytherin this afternoon, and Trelawney has predicted that the first years will screw up in potions, and I will have around 10 more patients. So I will need her help."  
  
"I will leave her with you then, take care Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione stood a little uncomfortable, but saw Poppy making the beds, so she decided to join in.  
  
"So, professor Snape is giving you a hard time this year, I guess?"  
  
"Well, yeah, He dismissed me from class just because Ron was carrying my books for me."  
  
"Typical"  
  
The beds were made, and Poppy gave Hermione another task.  
  
"I heard you're pretty good at potions, so, there's a book with the recipes for medical potions. I always seem to screw up, so would you make me some burn-healing paste. It should get an orange color, with me it always looks yellow, so you try it."  
  
"I think I can work it out"  
  
After half an hour slicing the ingredients, and stirring, the orange-colored potion was finished.  
  
Hermione looked around for if there was something she could do. Poppy was busy healing a bruised knee, so she couldn't be of much help there. Instead she saw the floor was rather stained, and she opened a closet where she found a mop and a bucket. She filled it with water, added some cleaning liquid, and started mopping.  
  
Poppy looked at her in a surprised, yet graceful look.  
  
Hermione didn't noticed this. She was used to cleaning at home with her parents, so the job only took minutes. Everything was shining, and Hermione emptied the bucket proudly of her work. She didn't know what to do, so she passed the filled beds and asked if everything was ok. There was one girl, probably a first year, that came in crying, with her hand on her knee.  
  
Hermione run over to her, took the white haired girl in her arms, and seated herself with the girl on an empty bed. With a soft voice she asked the girl's name.  
  
"I'm Lucy"  
  
"Hey Lucy, I'm Hermione", "I can see you are also a gryffindor, am I right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And tell me, what are Gryffindors known for?"  
  
"For they are brave and loyal"  
  
"Right, so you to are a brave girl, and brave girls don't cry, do they?"  
  
The still sobbing girl shook her head, and turned quiet.  
  
Poppy was looking at Hermione from the bed of he other patient with approval. She could be useful.  
  
"Tell me now, what has happened?"  
  
"My older brother told me I was a disgrace for the family and his friends threw me on the floor."  
  
"And is your knee the only thing bit that hurts? Because It's not to bad, it's only a scratch, I can fix that in no time. Stay here for a sec."  
  
Hermione ran to the back, took a wet cloth, put some soap on it, some disinfectant and a sticking plaster. And turned back to the Lucy. She kneeled before her.  
  
"This may itch a bit, but think about Gryffindor bravery"  
  
She washed the wound, and while disinfecting it, she asked her some questions  
  
"Why is it your brother tells you you disgraced the family?"  
  
"Well, cause our family is pure blood, and all Slytherin, I'm the first Gryffindor in the family."  
  
"Ow, I see. How old is your brother?"  
  
"He has started his last year today. His name is Draco, do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, actually, he's headboy isn't he? Well, I'm the head girl."  
  
Hermione smiled at her, and putted the plaster on the scratch.  
  
"than you must be the girl my brother fancies, you must be the Granger girl, I heard him talk of you to Crabbe and Goyle"  
  
Hermione only smiled, and laughed a bit.  
  
"If he wants me, he will have to be a lot more nicer to you and our house, else he won't have a chance!"  
  
Lucy laughed out loud.  
  
"You're best friends with Harry Potter, aren't you? I saw him in the common room this morning, but I didn't dare talk to him."  
  
"Well, If you need any help with your homework or something you can always come ask me, I will help you, and I will even introduce you to Harry if you want, ok?"  
  
"That would be nice, I would love to meet HIM."  
  
"Now, which class do you have now?I think it's about time you get up there, or you will be missing a lot of important information!"  
  
"Can I go already? I didn't feel a thing!"  
  
"That's because you're a strong Gryffindor, now, go!"  
  
"See ya, Hermione!"  
  
Poppy came over to Hermione.  
  
"I saw everything. I think you found your call. You really did a great job! Would you mind helping me out more often? I will teach you all the spells, and the potions you need."  
  
"That would be great, actually!"  
  
"I think you have had enough for today"  
  
"ok, I will see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Bye Hermione, I will talk to the headmaster of this"  
  
Hermione cheerfully walked out of the infirmary, and ran to the library, she wanted to find a book on heeling before she had to go to lunch.  
  
She walked straight to the medical section, and looked through a few books. She decided she would begin with 'magical medicine for dummies', and to be sure she also took a book called 'spells and potions for the leveled mediwitch'  
  
O, how much was she going to read tonight....after she had given Draco a payback for what he had done to his little sister.  
  
At lunch she wanted to know everything they had done in DADA. She would not be failing this year. So, Harry and Ron gave her their notes. When they asked her what she had be doing she only said, she had helped Poppy out in the infirmary. She took her stuff, wanted to go to her chambers, but Ron and Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Hermione, come on, stay with us, just a little while."  
  
"No guys, I have to study"  
  
The two boys and Ginny knew that when it was study time for Hermione, there was nothing they could do about it. Ron stood up, and helped her put on her backpack.  
  
"what have you been putting I there, it's even heavier than at DADA"  
  
"I went to the library" she explained  
  
Ron gave her a big hug  
  
"Ok, but don't forget to sleep, honey"  
  
Hermione assured him she was going to be ok, and said a quick goodnight to Harry and Ginny, before leaving the great hall, followed by many manly eyes.  
  
Once arrived at her tower, she placed herself in her private library and started studying and copying the notes of Harry and Ron. She looked the material up in her book, and made some extra notes. After this, she took the book 'magical medicine for dummies' and started reading, while taking notes to help her remind the important stuff.  
  
Draco entered the tower a few minutes before normal curfew. He saw a dim light coming from under the library door. He silently pushed open the door a bit, and his crotch started to itch. There she was. Although she was a muggleborn, she looked amazingly hot, and he had never wanted a woman more than her at the moment. He entered the library, and slowly walked towards he, trying to be silent and scare her. He stood right behind her, ready to say 'boo'. But instead she took her books, took them under her arm, and turned.  
  
"Goodnight Draco" and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. After that she walked out of the room, slowly and tempting. Draco was stunned, he realized what she had just then, and started smirking. She wanted him, so much was clear for him. So he ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. When he came into the living area, he saw her pouring something to drink  
  
"Want some too?"  
  
Draco gave her a questioning look, was she talking about the coke or had she turned wild and was she talking about something much more interesting? So he walked up to her and said  
  
"yes please"  
  
She poured him some coke, and faced him.  
  
"so, how was your day?" she asked  
  
"rather good, I thi...." Hermione unwrapped her tie, and lay it on the bar. Ow, she was going to make him pay for what he has done to his little Gryffindor sister.  
  
"I think" he finally managed to put in words. He continued talking while Hermione turned to take an apple out of the fridge.  
  
"I heard Snape has dism...." His gaze fell on her ass, as she bucked to get the appel from way down the fridge. He felt his crotch harden at every move she made. Ow, he was going to have her...tonight!  
  
Hermione turned, and licked the apple sensuously, before saying  
  
"Well then, Goodnight Draco"  
  
Draco took her arm and kissed her hard, trying to move his hands under her blouse.  
  
"You want to play that game, do you?"  
  
"Yesssss"  
  
"well, I have to fail you there, cause I'm only a muggleborn, and on top of that a Gryffindor, so I would only be, well, not good enough for a pureblood wizard such as you" she took his hands away from her, and tried to pass him. But he had would have his way with her, with or without her permission. She hadn't thought of his stubbornness. Fuck!  
  
"You are going nowhere but under me."  
  
But Hermione would not be Hermione and with her wand she froze him. She walked past him, and went to her bedroom door, she pointed her wand at him, and unfroze him.  
  
"If you want me, you'll have to take good care of your baby sister, and be kind to her and the rest of Gryffindor. And because that will never happen, pity for you, but I am going to bed now. Goodnight" and she took a big bite of her apple, before walking into her room, and closing the door after her, only to leave Draco standing there with an amazingly itchy crotch, and a wide open mouth. He would have her, and she will not be able to change that he said to himself, before going to the loo to jerk himself off. 


	4. Explosion

Chapter 4: The explosion

The following morning she was already sitting on the side of her bed, when the alarm went of.

"Time to get up" she told herself. She jumped from the bed, and went into the bathroom where she took a cold shower. Afterwards she dressed as fast as possible. She cast a drying spell on her hairs, which were dry immediately after. She tied a ribbon in them and placed herself at her desk, starting to read.

Yesterday when she had retired back to her own bedroom she was still amused with Draco's reaction. And as she wasn't really tired yet, she had taken her 'Magical Medicin for dummies' and started studying again. She was almost through with the book when she felt herself dozing of. She placed the book and her notes on the nightstand, and went to sleep.

She had deliberately set her alarm an hour earlier so she could finish the book. And she succeeded in that. She placed the book, together with all the rest she would be needing that day in her backpack, put her robe on and left the tower. She still had 15 minutes, so she decided to go and bring the book back to the library.

Hermione brought the book to Madame Pince, who would put it away for her.

"Good morning Hermione, You finished that one already? You just took it with you yesterday?"

"yeah, is it ok if I keep the other book a little longer? I would love to read that one too"

"No problem, you know you can borrow the books as long as no-one else needs to borrow it"

"Thanks. It's still quiet in here, isn't it. I mean, I can't see anyone but me"

'It's still early, You're my first student today. I don't know if professor Snape's still in here, but otherwise we would be alone yes."

"I think I'm going to look into my books until I need to go to breakfast, is that ok with you?"

"Sure, that's what I'm here for."

Hermione walked to the back of the library, to her favorite place. There were only 2 tables, 4 chairs and a 2-persons sofa. She would always sit there. The other students studied at the tables in the middle of the library, where they had full access to the books, but she preferred the silence. She took her potions book, as that was the first class of today, and started to read it again, this time making short notes. Under the summer vacation she had read all of the books they were going to handle this year, so she could be prepared for classes.

Snape had heard the little conversation between Miss Granger and Madame Pince. And was curious as to which book was that interesting to read without stopping. But they hadn't mentioned the title and so he was at a loss.

He walked back to the potions sector, and continued looking for the desired book. When he heard footsteps he looked to whom they belonged to. And was surprised to see that Miss Granger went to sit in the sofa where he would always sit at night if he were doing some research, and were he sat when he was still a student at Hogwarts. He saw her taking some notes and was curious as to what book she was studying. He turned invisible and silently walked over to her, to glance over her shoulder. 

Potions, she was studying potions! And was already further than they would be seeing this lesson. Unbelievable.

Hermione felt a cold breeze and moved her hand up to her arm to warm it up and do away with the goose bumps.

Only seconds later it felt as if someone was blowing warm air to her neck. So she turned, seeing no-one.

She looked puzzled, but thought about Harry and his cloak and in one movement she turned in the chair, and waved her both hands in the air behind her, hoping to hit something.

"Harry, I know you're there, stop playing, I'm trying to study"

Professor Snape looked at the girl with one lifted brow. What was she talking about? He turned, and looked round, but saw no Potter. Her hand caught him off guard.

Hermione again felt a slight cold breeze, located it, and putted out her hand to catch Harry's cloak, and pull it off. She couldn't help grinning, as she smacked into something. She took what she thought was the cloak and tried to take it off. But instead of seeing Harry, she didn't manage to get him rid of the cloak. The cloak was stuck somehow.

Professor Snape didn't know what was happening. He saw Miss Granger pulling at his robe, but didn't know how to react. It was clear to him now, that she was thinking of Harry and his invisibility cloak and he stepped back. But she wouldn't let go. He took his wand and muttered a spell that would make her hand tickle like hell, in the hope she would let go of his robes, which she did. He used that moment to walk to a safe distance.

Hermione was still holding on to the cloak, when she felt something tickle her hand. She couldn't help removing her hand form the cloak, as she needed to itch it. It was rather unbearable. She knew the spell, having read something about it, so she took her wand, and made her hand back to normal.

She heard the bell that announced breakfast was ready, so she putted her book away, and walked out of the library.

She didn't know Snape was looking impressed when she removed the spell on her own. He waited until she had left the library until he removed the invisibility spell and started walking towards the great hall.

When Hermione entered the great hall, she saw Harry eating and talking to Ron and Ginny. She was surprised to seeing Harry here, as she was sure that she had seen him only minutes earlier in the library.

"Hey guys" she said while she sat next to Ron, who gave her a hug

"Hey girl, did you sleep well?"

"yes, I did", "Harry? Why couldn't I remove your invisibility cloak in the library?"

Harry looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I haven't touched that cloak yet this year, and I haven't set foot in the library either?"

"Come on Harry, don't make jokes now, I know you were in there"

"Hermione, Harry has been with us this morning" Ginny said, also looking puzzled.

Hermione didn't understand, and looked around, who it could have been. As Harry's cloak was rather hard to get, she guessed no-one but him had one here in Hogwarts. So that meant the person must have used an invisibility spell. She also knew that they wouldn't learn that spell until the last term. So it had to be someone who had learned from his parents. She guessed Malfoy. 

"Harry, How long has Malfoy been here?"

"Uhm, I believe he was here before us."

There went her theory. She was scanning the room, looking for empty spots, and student that may have done it. When she saw Snape walking in. She was startled when she saw his robes where slightly crumbled at his side. She was terrified as she was certain she was going to pay for this.

She was still staring at him and his robes, when he felt eyes on him, and found her looking at him in shock. He found it amusing, and tried to hide a smirk. He thought about having more fun and glared at her.

She saw him glare and turned her head immediately, a little blush covering her cheeks at the thought of what she had done. Her friends where confused by her questions and acting this morning. Only Snape needed to hide his smirk at the reaction he had caused within her.

After breakfast Hermione was still a bit unsettled. Ron laid his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"come on honey, some-one pulled a prank on you today, that's not so bad, is it?"

"It is when you know I was pulling at Snape's robes instead off Harry's cloak!" she whispered into his ear. Ron couldn't believe what she had just said. He started laughing,

"Ron, this isn't funny, you should have seen his face this morning!"

"If you don't like my face, than why are you coming here, down in the dungeons to my class? Maybe you should not come at all then. As my face will no longer bother you if you're not in my class."

"But sir!"

Ron had let go of Hermione, walking silently to Harry, who was already sitting in class, talking to Seamus.

"You are dismissed, go find yourself something else to do. As I am sure you don't need my lessons, as you are already studying everything on your own."

He slammed the door right in front of her, leaving her outside. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything she did was wrong to him. It was probably her own fault as she shouldn't have pissed him off this morning. She slowly walked towards the infirmary, deciding she would help Poppy out instead.

She came into the infirmary, putted her bag down, and looked around. Poppy and Albus came walking out of Poppy's office.

"Good morning Hermione, I gather Snape wasn't pleased on seeing you today neither?"

"no sir"

"Miss Granger, what would you think of a project. You will be helping Poppy throughout the year. She will teach you everything you need to know about healing wizards. If she needs your help badly, you will be asked to come and help her, even when you are in class. If you don't have trouble with that, I would be pleased if you would take on the project. Off course you will be getting extra marks for it."

Hermione was thrilled. She wanted to help out anyway, but now, there were extra marks involved, she would do the best she could.

"I would love to, when can I start"

Dumbledore laughed with the enthusiasm Miss Granger had accepted the project. 

"As you don't have any classes now, you can start right now." "I'll leave you two be"

Dumbledore left the room. And Poppy showed her the places of all the potions, items and spell books. Poppy thought Hermione the most important and most used remedies and Hermione wrote everything down with her quill, eager to learn everything Poppy had to teach.

Hermione made a potion against head aches and one against stomach aches. That way, she had had potions anyway. She smiled, happy to be filled with knowledge and left the infirmary after a thank you to Poppy. She was off to the next class which was charms.

As a few months passed it often occurred that Hermione was called away from class to help at the infirmary. No-one except for Ron, Harry and Ginny knew where she was going.

She wasn't allowed much in Snape's class as he always found a reason to dismiss her either before or at the beginning of class. She always copied the notes Harry and Ron made on the subject.

She had read all the spell books in the infirmary and knew exactly how to cure the aches and diseases. She talked to the students, helped them with their problems and they were pleased with the new school nurse.

Every thing went well in Hogwarts.But now, a week before the Christmas holidays Trelawney's prediction came true.

Snape was teaching a first year of Huffelpufs and Ravenclaws. He saw that Louis Longbottom, Neville's younger brother added erumpent fluid instead of essence of Hellebore. Professor Snape ran as fast as he could while yelling "HIDE!" to protect Louis and his partner who didn't realize what they had just done. He jumped in front of them pushing them backwards. The cauldron exploded, and Professor Snape was badly injured. Although Professor Snape didn't even mind to be rid of another Longbottom (as he was as bad in potions as his older brother Neville), Louis was under his protection, and he took that responsibility with great care.

Dumbledore had seen it all happen and had accioed professor Snape and all the students who weren't able to walk their selves, to the infirmary. Hermione was called away from class and ran directly to the infirmary having heard the explosion.

There were 25 injured there. 16 in the two row of beds and 9 were sitting in comfortable chairs. Hermione hurried of to Poppy.

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion in first year's potion class"

"Ok, where do I start?"

"Well, Professor Snape is badly injured; the 9 sitting on the chairs only need a check up, and a potion to calm them down. The other 15 students are injured too. As I still work faster than you, I will handle the 9. Like that, it will be much quieter in here, so we can work in peace. You can start with professor Snape, as he has to be handled before he awakes. He doesn't like being taken care off. Do you know what to do?"

"I think so, yes"

Hermione went to the bed, the closest to the back. She putted a screen around it, so he could have his privacy, she thought he would like that. She took her wand and casted spells to look what the troubles were. His Arms and a few ribs were broken, his face, hands and the top of his chest were burned. She thought it unbelievable that the heat had even gotten through all those layers of cloth. There were also a few scratches and he had a severe concussion.

She would start with the easiest. She would fix the broken boned first. She took a wound cleaning potion and the burn-healing paste but stood there only looking at the professor, scared that when he would wake, he would be screaming at her. She didn't dare touch him, nor removing any of his clothes.

Dumbledore stood behind her, wanting to see his professor, and how good of a job Hermione did. He looked thoughtful when he saw his price student standing awkwardly looking at professor snape, fear was in her eyes.

"You do not need to fear him. He will be asleep for a few hours."

Hermione hadn't expecting someone, and jumped.

"I do not fear him, professor, it's just....", "Although I can handle students, this I can not. He still is my professor, and is angry with me as it is. I am not looking forward to be dismissed again, nor do I look forward to receive one of his snarky remarks....again. If he wakes up, and finds out I have undone him of his clothes..."

"I see. But you will need to learn to overrule your fears. You can not stay hiding for an 'overgrown bat' he chuckled when he said this. You will need to do this by yourself. I will tell Poppy you will be taking care of Professor Snape, both day and night. He is now your private patient. I want you to learn. I'm sure Poppy won't mind as he doesn't let her touch him. I will put an extra bed in the office. You can sleep there."

Hermione only reluctantly agreed. But she was still standing doubtfully.

"He will not wake in at least another 2 hours. You do not need to fear."

Hermione was still looking at Professor Dumbledore, not sure if she could do it. She hoped that his clothes would come of immediately, without a spell from her. That way she could say it wasn't on purpose. She decided she would go for it and snapped her fingers playfully while turning back to face her patient. She was shocked when she saw him laying there with only his pants on. She turned to professor Dumbledore, who stood in mutual shock, not knowing she possessed such wandless power.

"Excellent Miss Granger, I will leave him in your responsibility now"

He left her while whispering 'interesting' to himself.

Hermione didn't know where she had it. She turned to Snape, and back to the empty spot where Dumbledore was standing only minutes before. She saw his shock, he had nothing to do with it, but that meant she had done it herself. She still couldn't believe it.

Suddenly she took her act back together, when she noticed the state he was in. She needed to take care of him. So she putted the wound cleaning potion on his wounds and very carefully rubbed the burn-healing paste on his body, and closed the sheets around him, only revealing his head.

Afterwards she went to help Poppy with the other students.


	5. The healing process

Hi, Sorry for the delay. But had a lot of work to do. Could have posted half a chapter, but didn't like that idea, so I finally made time to write instead of study. Hope you review, as the reviews keep me writing.

I own nothing but the plot...

* * *

Chapter 5: The healing process

The explosion had happened only a week before Christmas vacation. Now, as everyone was packing to leave to spend the Christmas period with their family. Hermione was sitting next to Snape's bed.

The past week had been devastating. Hermione had to go to class, but with every sigh Snape gave, a magical bracelet she had received from Poppy would light up, and she would be summoned to the infirmary. She gave up on going to classes after only 2 days. She could do nothing but copy her friend's notes. Snape's injuries had healed, but he was still in a coma.

Ron had invited her and Harry to come to the burrow for Christmas, but as Snape was due to waken up every moment now, she couldn't leave the castle.

She was studying when she heard three familiar voices call her name. She opened the curtains and was face to face with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"You sure, you can't come with us?"

"Sorry Ron, You know I want to come, I just....can't. He's going to wake up very soon now, and I have to stay with Snape to see everything's alright"

"But, can't Poppy take care of him?"

"no, she can't , besides, Dumbledore told me he was my patient, I have full responsibility"

"but hun...."

"I just can't ok?"

"yeah, I know...."

"But enjoy the holidays ok? I will see you in 2 weeks, he should be cured by then"

"ok, see you soon hun"

Ginny, Harry and Ron wished Hermione a happy Christmas, and left the infirmary, leaving Hermione again, whole by herself"

There was nothing else for Hermione to do than go back to studying 'advanced potions'

"Miss Granger, if you are hungry we would love to have your company"

Dumbledore opened the curtains.

"He still hasn't awaken yet? Oh, dear"

"No sir, but I don't think it will last any longer now"

"Do you think you can leave him for half an hour to join us into dinner?"

"I would be delighted sir."

Hermione followed Dumbledore into the great hall, which was almost deserted. Instead of the separate house tables and the head table, there was now only one big table standing in the middle. The entire staff was there, but only a few students. She recognized none of them but Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. She placed herself between the two of them.

Draco was the first to talk to her.

"so.... How come you are not staying in the tower anymore? Did I scare you off?"

"no, not really, I've just been avoiding you...."

None of the students knew Hermione was helping out in the infirmary, except for the ones she helped out. No-one except the teachers know that she is helping Snape, or what is behind the mysterious curtains.

Hermione was about to take a sandwich, when she got summoned back into the infirmary.

When she arrived she saw that Snape was tossing and turning in his bed. She took a firm grip on his arms and held him still. When he was once again calm, she put the sheets back in order, and placed herself back into the chair.

As the hours passed the same scenario took place another few times. To kill the time, Hermione did nothing but studying Potions.

Snape lay on his back, his eyes wide open. He didn't know where he was, but soon he saw the familiar surroundings of the infirmary. He sat up immediately, not liking the thought Poppy has been taking care of him. He was shocked to find Hermione sitting next to the bed. Potions book in hand, but fast asleep. What was she doing here? He stood up, determined to go back to his dungeons.

"Go back to bed, you need your nights rest."

Snape turned his head around, and saw Hermione looking at him intently.

"You don't think I am going to listen to you now, do you! I'm still the teacher here!"

"Yes you are, but you are my responsibility at the moment, and I tell you to go back to bed"

"I will most certainly not!"

"Oh, Yes you will!"

As Snape was walking away, Hermione got angrier.

"You come back right now and go back to bed!"

Hermione was really furious and in only 1 second Snape was laying back in his bed.

Hermione didn't know what happened. It was like magic. The one second Snape was walking out of the door, the other he was laying back in his bed.

Snape didn't know what had happened, he fell a cold rush wash over him, and the next thing he knew he was lying in his bed, not able to get out of it.

"You got yourself detention miss Granger! Now release me!"

Hermione twitched at the thought of detention. It calmed her down a bit, realizing she was still dealing with her potions master

"No, you're staying in bed, and sleep. Tomorrow I will do a little check up and when everything's ok, you can leave, but no sooner."

"You are giving me a check up? What happened to madame Pomfrey? I will not let you touch me !"

"It's a little bit late to discuss that now, isn't it, who do you think has healed your injuries, who.."

"That's quite enough, miss Granger, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let you, as you are only a student with no medical degree"

"Ah, Severus, you are awake. I must say, you could be a little more appreciative towards miss Granger as it was her who healed you, and I must say, she did a wonderful job"

"She has no experience in medicine what so ever, how could you let her cure me, she could have killed me for heaven's sake!"

"You know as well as I do, she's a very experienced student. She has been helping Poppy since the beginning of term, as a project. She has been studying very hard for it. I think you two have a lot to talk about, So I leave you be. Good night miss Granger, Severus"

"Goodnight professor Dumbledore"

"Goodnight Albus"

Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, when he turned and walked back to Severus' bed, holding a vial in his hand"

"Take this before you go to sleep tonight"

"What is it for?"

"You'll see"

Professor Dumbledore left the infirmary once more.

"What time is it?"

"I think around 12"

"Why am I here"

"Well, there was an explosion in potions class, and you were in a coma the entire week"

"ah"

"The other students are all fine now, and have left for Christmas holidays today"

"Goodnight miss Granger"

"Goodnight Professor, don't forget to take your vial"

Professor Snape drank the vial, and dozed of immediately. Hermione didn't know whether she could leave him, as this was his first night out of coma, so decided to stay with him to be sure he was ok, and didn't run of

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion in first year's potion class"

"You can start with professor Snape, as he has to be handled before he awakes. He doesn't like being taken care off. Do you know what to do?"

"I think so, yes"

"You do not need to fear him. He will be asleep for a few hours."

"I do not fear him, professor, it's just....Although I can handle students, this I can not. He still is my professor, and is angry with me as it is. I am not looking forward to be dismissed again, nor do I look forward to receive one of his snarky remarks....again. If he wakes up, and finds out I have undone him of his clothes..."

"Excellent Miss Granger, I will leave him in your responsibility now"

In his dreams Snape learned what had happened to him. He saw the fear in Miss Granger's eyes; he felt the gentle movements of her soft hands, and the concern with which she took care of him. He saw her skipping classes and meals for him, the things she has sacrificed for him, he even saw the disappointed but determined look in her eyes when she rejected the offer to go to the burrow with her friends.

It was still early when Snape woke up. He felt he couldn't but appreciate the work miss Granger had done, but when he saw her sitting in the chair next to his bed, sleeping, he didn't know what to do but run. The warming feeling she was spreading was terrifying him, so he got out of bed and apparated to his private chambers in the dungeon, far away of Miss Granger.

Hermione woke up very early that morning as she felt something was wrong. She sat up and looked at Snapes bed. It was empty.

"Ow fuck ! There's no need to panic, he probably just needed to go to the bathroom...That's quite normal, isn't it?"

After 10 minutes she still felt something was wrong. If he was in the bathroom, he should have returned by now, so ... Hermione wished Snape would be back in his bed, or that she was there (where ever he was) with him to take care of him.

She felt the temperature had lowered, and the next thing she knew she was in a unknown room.

The room was dark, black and cold; she was standing in front of a king-sized bed, made out of black ebony. She was in the dungeons en probably In Snapes private chambers. She heard water running down as from a shower. He was probably taking a shower, but she couldn't help it but having a bad feeling.

" Professor? Are u in there? It's me, Hermione Granger"

There was no answer

"Professor, are you alright?"

still, no answer

"Professor, talk to me! If you don't answer me in one minute, I'll come inside whether you like me to or not"

Again, Hermione didn't get an answer. This wasn't normal anymore. She only waited half a minute, before entering Snapes private bathroom.

That's when she saw him laying on the floor, water streaming over him. Apparently he had passed out while taking a shower.

She stopped the water from running, and accioed professor Snape into his bed. She put the sheets over him, and lighted the fire. She opened his closets while looking for his pajamas or something.

She found a pair of really nice pajamas. They were black and of a silky material. She used a spell to dry him of, and to put on his pajamas. She then took a chair and placed it next to his bed.

He needed a medicine, but she didn't dare leave him here all by himself. She didn't think it right either to go looking around in his chambers for some sort of healing potions.

She decided it best to stay with him. She fell asleep only 2 minutes later....

Snape woke up, he couldn't remember going to bed, and why was he wearing his new pajamas? He had received them from Albus one Christmas, but didn't want to wear them, because they looked to good, and he never slept with pajamas. He thought this over, when he heard some rather silent, but controlled breathing. Apparently there was someone else who was sleeping in his room. He turned his head, and saw Miss Granger sleeping in the chair next to him.

He didn't want to wake her yet, he preferred being dressed before handling with her.

He placed one foot on the ground, and was planning on placing the second one right next to it, when...

"And where do you think you are going?"

Professor Snape was taken a back from this rather sudden approach, but soon answered

"What do you think you are doing in my private chambers, who has given you the right to enter my bedroom, and who do you think you are to command me"

"If it wasn't for me you were still lying unconscious on your bathroom floor."

"You haven't answered my questions, I believe"

"What I think I am doing here I'm taking care of you as you let no-one else do that, and as you are still not fully recovered. I've been given responsibility over you, so that gives me the right to enter when you are in need. And for that last question. My name is Hermione Granger, as you know very well, and Professor Dumbledore has made me your personal nurse, who knows what is best for you, and I say you should stay in bed a bit longer"

"I think I know perfectly well whether I ought to stay abed or not."

"I think you have proven your point incorrect as you've just passed out in the showers."

"Miss Granger, get out of my rooms, now!"

"I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not planning on leaving, I would say you're stuck with me"

"Miss Granger, please, leave me alone"

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm completely sure you're back healthy."

"Get out, now!"

"No"

PLOP

"Severus, Miss Granger, what seems to be the problem?"

"He has left the infirmary without permission, and I found him unconscious in his bathroom this morning, which proves he's not capable of managing alone. I think he has to go back to the infirmary"

"I'm pretty sure I've completely recovered."

"It seems to me, when I hear Miss Granger's story, you are not in a state to be alone yet."

"I'm not going back to the infirmary"

"Ok, that solves the problem then, I guess. Severus, didn't you have a guestroom here, I thought all my teachers rooms had a guest room Miss Granger. You will be staying here, in Severus chambers until the beginning of next term, if needed longer. You will take care of him. And Severus, you WILL follow her instructions."

"But, sir!"

"Severus, it's this or back to the infirmary, and as you have blocked that options....you will bare the consequences. I'm sure miss Granger is a very caring and reasonable person, and you will appreciate her company after you have accepted the situation. I will have the house elves to arrange the guestroom for you

Miss Granger, good luck"

With that Dumbledore disappeared.

Professor Snape didn't like where this was going. He had been able to keep Miss Granger out of his class all term, and now he was stuck with her for at least 2 weeks. He just hoped she would be smart enough to stay away from him.

Hermione didn't know what to do or say...She hadn't expected this, that's for sure.

"Er....maybe you could show me around?"

Snape looked at her suspicious, what was she up to? But when he saw her shaky hands, and the uncertainty in her eyes, he couldn't but loath the idea he had done that to her. What happened to the Gryffindor courage she had shown before? She apparently didn't expect it either.

"Maybe you can give me a second to change? I'm not planning on walking around in y pajamas."

Hermione turned around, now faced to the door. He got out of bed, took his clothes from his closet, and entered the bathroom. Before closing the door, he glimpsed at Miss Granger, standing with her back at him, waiting for him to give her permission to turn round again.

After only 2 minutes, magic really works fast, he was washed and dressed, he opened the door as quiet as possible and was surprised when he saw Miss Granger was still standing in the same position.

"Let's get going then, shall we?"

* * *

Hope nobody's disappointed. Please review... i still have to learn.... 


	6. Discussions

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters...but think of the possibilities of owning Snape...so jealous of JKR

A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update, but it has been a hectic year. this chapter hasn't been beta'ed yet so any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 6: Discussions

He passed her by, robes billowing behind him, and abruptly stopped when he was in the middle of his living room causing Hermione to bump into him.

"Sorry sir" Hermione apologized with her head down, rightfully suspecting her face was flushed.

"Yes well, you can make it up, by writing 5 feet of parchment on the use of ashwinder eggs, doxy eggs, lovage and bezoar. Include what potions they can be used in, and if you can find a link between them, which shouldn't be too hard."

"Now, FOCUSS! That door leads to the kitchen, the door next to it leads to my lab, office and classroom."

"Turn"

"You already know that door leads to my bedroom, which is strictly forbidden territory to you, the one next to it is my bathroom, you can enter it directly from both our rooms too. Which brings me to the door next to the bathroom, that will be your room for the next 2 weeks."

The only thing Hermione saw was a swish of his robes disappearing behind his lab door. She was all alone in his rooms and finally had the time to take a look at the interior. There were book everywhere. No paintings, hell, not even walls, every inch of wall was covered with books, from floor to ceiling, nothing but books. There was a small ladder attached to the top. The ceiling was plain white but highly decorated. There were 2 leather chairs that were perfect to read in, there was an L-shaped couch, a large wooden table with 8 wooden chairs completed with leather.

Awed by his living room, she made her way to her bedroom finding a four poster bed with what she suspected was a waterbed mattress. A large oak desk, a little couch, a wardrobe and large bookshelves were the only things present. All of her stuff had been brought over to this room and stored. She had nothing better to do, so she went to inspect the kitchen. The kitchen was nice, but looked like it had never been use before. She opened the fridge and wasn't really surprised to find it empty with the instructions lying on the top shelf. It really hadn't been used before; she checked the stove and the freezer and opened all the cabinets. There were boxes stored in the cabinets. She opened every one of the dust covered boxes, and was surprised to find pots and pans, cutlery, plates. In short everything you need to cook and eat. There wasn't a thing that looked like it had been used, not even once. She decided it was time for a major change. Opening all the boxes and finding nice spots for everything in the cabinets she called for a house elf.

"Hi, what's your name"

"I is called Nana, miss"

"Would you like to do something for me? I need food, not prepared stuff, but things like eggs, ketchup, butter, salad, tomatoes, and potatoes, everything that is needed to make a decent meal. Will you do that for me Nana?"

"I has heard of your S.P.E.W. campaign, so misses is having to promises Nana she is not giving Nana clothes if she does something for Misses."

"All right, whatever" Hermione sighed, she really had done more bad than good.

The house elf was back in no time, with all the basic ingredients that belonged in a proper kitchen. Hermione instantly began making spaghetti the way her mom had shown her when she was little. When everything was ready, she set the table and looked at her watch. 11.45 o'clock, Perfect timing for lunch. Something was missing, she just knew she had forgotten about something, but couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly….

"Professor, I need you to take this potion!"

"Watch your tone Granger, don't forget who you're talking to."

"Rest assured I didn't forget sir. There's only one as stubborn as you. Drink it!"

"I will most certainly not!"

"Oh yes you will!" she sighed "If you want to feel better you should take this potion this instant. It's this potion that has kept you stable for the last 24 hours. You only have to take it once a day and it will give you enough energy and vitamins for the next 24 hours. As it's been already 24 hours and 20 minutes since you last took this potion I'm surprised you're still standing."

"I feel perfectly fi…"

The rest of the sentence was lost as he abruptly fainted, the stern look on his face still there. As everything happened fast, Hermione hadn't been able to cast a cushioning spell. After a couple of minutes of sheer panic and minutes of checking he was really unconscious she levitated him on his bed and cast a few easy spells to reduce the bumps and the pain. She gave him the revitalizing potion and as she wasn't allowed to be in his bedroom, she left it as quickly as possible and seated herself on a chair at the door. She was just reading the last 4 pages of 'the advanced potions book' when sleep caught up on her.

Snape woke up after approximate 2 hours of sleep. What was he doing in bed? ... Granger. He made his way out of his bedroom and saw her sitting in one of his chairs, potions book on her lap and fast asleep. It looked as if she was guarding him. He would let her sleep….for now.

When Hermione woke up half an hour later, she saw Snape looking down at her. Arms crossed, right foot tapping on the floor and a look that would probably even scare the headmaster.

She bit on her lip hard to refrain from saying 'told you so' and instead asked "what?"

"What, not even able to speak in more than 2 syllables? Haven't your parents thought you always to speak with two words" he sneered

"So what's the problem, sir" she spat back

"Give me that revitalizing potion and don't give me that look!"

"What look, sir?"

"The look to say 'I told you so' you are mere a child, and as a potions master I'm perfectly capable of selecting and deciding whether or not there's a need to take a potion."

"I'm not going to give you that potion, and you showed just how much you need someone to tell you when to take a potion. You fainted, remember?"

"Now, let's get something to eat, I'll just warm the spaghetti up again." She walked him by, not looking at him until she was several feet away from him before saying

"Are you coming or what!" …

The professor followed her obediently, at least for the first two steps

"What do you mean, you're not giving me that potion? I want that potion and I won't have you disobeying me!"

"well, I gave it to you after you fainted, and until you're better the headmaster told me I'm in charge, so I CAN disobey you whenever I want." _And you can't she thought to herself. "_now let's get some food"_, I'm starving"_

"You must learn your place Miss Granger, you're talking to a professor, and mark my words before you open that mouth of yours again, Severus Snape does not take commands!"

She ignored him and put the spaghetti sauce back on the fire

"you gave that potion to me, knowing that I was unwilling and while I was unconscious. You will pay for this Granger, and I'll talk to the headmaster about your attitude, missy!"

"You know perfectly fine that you needed that potion, now stop wining and take a seat; the spaghetti will be ready in a moment."

Snape was put back from her attitude. It was not worthy of a student her standard. Although he would never say so out loud, he knew she had a brilliant mind and a promising future. But he didn't understand why she hadn't backed down, he had used his best potion class voice, and still she didn't back down, in class that same voice always riled her up causing her to loose even more points, but he was in no position to take points from her now, and she knew it. He set himself to task to find a way to silence the girl, she had to know who was the superior, and he was dying to get some of his power back, she was stubborn, and it won't be easy, but he was going to get her to shut up. He just needed a plan.

Hermione didn't notice his brooding face when she came out of the kitchen with the spaghetti, nor when she put the spaghetti on his plate. Only when he didn't start eating she noticed the distant look on his face.

"Eat"

Although the look on his face didn't change, he did start eating. But his movements resembled those of a machine; she doubted he even tasted the spaghetti. This concerned her, after all, he was still her responsibility.

"Are you quite alright? You look a bit distant. What is it, don't you feel well, don't you like spaghetti, would you like something else to eat, I can always fix u up something else, just name it."

Her friendly and worried tone ripped him form his reverie.

"Stop nagging girl, you'd better change your focus on your eyes instead of on those impertinent questions. Are you blind girl, I'm eating, aren't I!"

After lunch Hermione cleared the table while Snape went to his office to continue the grading of papers.

After doing the dishes Hermione started eagerly on the 5 feet essay Snape had set her. She didn't dare going to the library as she preferred staying close to the professor whilst something happened, so she hoped he wouldn't be to angry if she used his books. So she started doing what she had wanted to do from the minute she had entered his chambers, roaming the bookshelves.

After half an hour of searching she had 2 piles of books laying ready on the table. One pile for her paper and one for reading after finishing the paper. She took a few scrolls of parchment and her quill and placed it on the table. Everything was ready for her to begin.

First she would have to inform the professor it was time to take another nap.

"Oh hell, this is going to give one hell of an argument" she whispered before opening the door to his private lab.

"Professor?"

Her only answer was his head acknowledging her.

"Professor…sir, It's time to get some sleep. I know it sounds silly, but Poppy…"

"I have no need for sleep just yet Miss Granger, I'm not some 5 year old you can command to take a nap!"

"Poppy's orders sir, don't shoot the messenger"

"And I've told you before that I won't take orders, from NOBODY!"

"Sir, I advice you to sleep for a few hours and not try to make me angry. If you are not willing to listen, I will bloody well make you listen!"

As she knew in a duel she wouldn't stand a chance, she silently acioed his wand.

Snape was chocked when he felt his wand shoot out of his sleeve. Still being a bit ill, his reflex weren't what they used to be, and he was too late to grab his wand back. He figured he wouldn't have enough energy to do wandless magic, and so Hermione's move made him defenceless.

"Now, will you go to bed?"

"Miss Granger, you better …"

"I won't take no for an answer sir, one last chance, are you going to bed freely, or do I have to put a binding spell on you!"

An image of her, chained to his bed popped in his mind. Snape was puzzled, where did that thought come from.

Hermione took his inattentiveness as an opportunity. She put a leglocking spell on him and levitated him to his bed. He had to learn what was good for hm, and in the meantime she could have some fun.

"now, if Severus is a good boy, he will get his wand back in a few hours." She said in a mocking tone, casting a nox, she said "sweet dreams" before closing his door.

In bed, he had taken some time to find a few ways to shut her up. And now he wanted to check those theories. She had to know he wouldn't be bossed around like this, hell, he was twice her age, she should be the one in control. He would form a plan.

" let's see, she's a Gryffindor, thus very loyal and sentimental. Maybe if I work on her guilt, she'll see how wrong she is in handling me this way. He didn't know what else to do except for asking her loads of difficult questions. He was sure she would be buried in books for a few days trying to find an answer to his questions and wouldn't worry about me anymore.

She had just written down everything she could find about lovage and bezoar when a shadow fell on her scroll, she looked up to see him standing before her.

"Miss Granger?" he asked in the softest of tones "you hurt me quite bad with locking me up like that which was by the way totally unnecessary as I was perfectly capable of going to and staying in bed myself. And I had just decided to give in when you leglocked me."

"Don't even try to go there Snape, I know I did the right thing. You weren't planning on going to bed, and the only thing that could have been hurt is your pride as I used a very soft leglocking charm. And by the way, that pityfull look doesn't become you"

She knew she would need to keep the upper hand, it wouldn't do to let him think he was her superior.

His plan had failed and he knew it was going to be much harder to get the upper hand again. Then I'll just have to go with plan B he thought. So he started shooting every difficult question that popped in his mind.

After answering every single question right Hermione asked him to go to bed as he still had to sleep for an hour minimum.

Severus, knowing when he was defeated went back to his bedroom disgruntled. Other plans had to be made.

She has made it clear that she had courage enough. No other students, hell, not even most of his colleagues dared putting up against him like that. He fell asleep before figuring out a new plan.

Meanwhile Hermione had found what she needed on ashwinder eggs, but before she would continue she wanted to make sure there was food waiting for him when he got up again. A fresh fruit salad, bread, meat and cheese were set on the table.

Waiting for him to wake up she started putting everything she had found together. She had written 3 feet when he walked out of the master bedroom.

"What do you drink with dinner sir"

"Water" He walked to the table. On one side he spotted his books and scrolls of parchment. It took him a while to remember the 5 feet essay he had asked her to write. Already 3 feet done, the girl's a freak he thought before taking his seat.

"Don't you have homework or something to do, I didn't expect you to finish the essay today"

"I don't really mind, my homework is done, my lessons are prepared and I already studied most of the stuff we need to know for out NEWTS"

Dinner went without trouble, not a word was said. She did the dished and he read a book in one of the chairs. After the washing up she went back to her assigned essay.

"I'm finished with the paper sir, where do you want me to put it?"

"just leave it there and please put those books back on their rightful spot"

After putting the books away, she took one of the book she had picked out to read and took place in the chair next to him.

In the corner of his eye he saw her sitting with one od his favourite books in her lap. He also noticed that she handled the book with care and that she read almost as fast as him. Really, he thought, I'm the professor here; I should be able to read faster than her. So he started reading faster.

When she heard that he started turning his pages faster, she took it as a way to prove to him he wasn't better than her. She would die if he thought her a slow reader. So she turned the speed up.

"Finished" he said proudly, he was indeed superior to her. His smug expression changed however when he looked at her and saw her turning her last page.

"Done too"

This couldn't be happening; she couldn't possibly have read that book this quickly.

"Then what can you tell me about the magical properties of octopus ink."

He wanted to make sure she hadn't just skipped the pages. He knew the properties of octopus ink only took a small paragraph in the middle of the book.

"Octopus ink is believed not to be magical, but when mixed with chalk and chocolate you get a color changing and disappearing ink. Off course the octopus ink must be collected and bottled during full moon"

before he could say anything to her, she had checked her watch"

"Oh my god, it's already 11 o clock, you should be in bed! Shoo!"

"Did you just 'shoo' me Miss Granger!"

"Don't even think about starting a fight to get out of this, in bed! Now!"

Snape knew he had to protest to keep is honor, but the truth was, he actually was kind of tired, so went to bed without another word.


End file.
